


The Christmas Spirit

by SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling



Category: Snow White - All Media Types, Sydney White
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling/pseuds/SeriesofUnfortunateFangirling
Summary: Sydney laughed. "Aw, he's like a kid who just found out there's no Santa.""WHAT?!" George cried.The Dorks are very protective over George and his child-like innocence.  Unfortunately, they forgot to mention to Sydney that George still believes in Santa.





	The Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to tag this, because apparently there's no Sydney White fanfiction on ao3? Well here, Merry Christmas in July! I love George, and here's my headcanon of the aftermath of the Santa's Not Real scene from the movie.

The inhabitants of the Vortex learned very quickly that George was still a child. He always wore his Junior Tiger Guide uniform, had trouble with knots, and couldn't open the peanut butter jar to save his life. So it came as no surprise to any of them when Christmas time rolled around and George asked the others to help him write a letter to Santa. The boy became very excited every year at Christmas, decorating the house and insisting that he leave milk and cookies out. And the dorks loved him for that. It was always nice to get into the Christmas spirit and remember their own childhood rituals for the holiday. They made a pact to keep Santa real for George and keep that innocence alive.

When Sydney moved in with them, they were wary of her for awhile. Not just because she was a girl (for none of them had had a lot of experience with girls before), but because they weren't sure how she would treat George. Lenny remembered how Sydney had saved George from a football to the face on the first day of school, and George seemed to like her, so they agreed to let her stay. The guys all kept a close eye on her interactions with George, just to be safe. Sydney fit right in. She looked out for George, and would always open the peanut butter for him. She even taught him how to tie knots. They all voted to let her stay.

And then disaster struck. Sydney had invited her boyfriend Tyler over for games. The boys all glanced uneasily to George, who was shaking his head no furiously. Tyler agreed, and moved into the room. Terrence pushed past him quickly to take the empty seat next to George. Jeremy sat on the other side of George, just in case he needed them. Tyler was facing off with Gurkin in a video game and nothing bad had happened. The dorks relaxed as George became more comfortable. He went to sit next to Tyler so he could see the screen better, with the others watching over him. Tyler was doing very well, and to the shock of the others, beat Gurkin at the game. 

"Congratulations, none of these guys can even come close to beating me in Gurkin of Honor," Gurkin said.

"Well, we Betas play video games too," Tyler answered.

"You do?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, what did you think we do?"

"Just have sex with girls all the time," Spanky sighed.

"Hate to break it to you, but we're just normal guys," Tyler said.

Sydney laughed. "Aw, he's like a kid who just found out there's no Santa Claus."

Oh crap!

The boys all looked at each other in horror. They had forgotten to tell Sydney that George still believed in Santa! Maybe he didn't hear?

"WHAT?!" George cried.

Sydney looked like a deer in headlights. The guys began gesturing wildly. The damage had to be undone somehow.

"I mean... you know, if there weren't a Santa Claus... which of course, there is," she stammered.

All eyes were on George. A sigh of relief was breathed as George smiled and nodded, his belief still in tact.

The night went on without further incident. Tyler went back home and the guys waited until George went to bed before calling a meeting.

"George still believes in Santa Claus?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, and thanks to your screw-up you almost ruined everything!" Gurkin said.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry!" Sydney exclaimed.

"You're right, we forgot to tell you," Lenny said. "But it's very important to keep that in mind from now on. It's refreshing to have that level of childhood in college. That's why we're so protective of him."

Sydney smiled. "You guys are so sweet. Ok, I promise I'll be more careful!"

As the school year continued and Christmas got nearer, George got into his usual Christmas spirit. He made all of the dorks get up early on December 1st to put up the tree. Christmas music was playing every day, and George begged Sydney to help him make cookies. While they were decorating, George and Sydney were discussing their letters to Santa.

"What do you want to ask Santa for this year, George?"

"Well, um, I don't know if I'm going to write a letter this year," George replied.

"What? Why?" Sydney panicked.

"I heard some kids talking in class the other day. They were saying that Santa wasn't real, and it just made me sad. I mean, I'm the only one that writes a letter to him. The guys don't, and I just feel like I shouldn't either."

"I write a letter to Santa! Let's write them together, George!" Sydney offered.

As they were writing their letters, a plan began to form in Sydney's mind. She called her dad later that night, explaining her idea. He promised to help, and the two figured out how they would pull it off.

On Christmas Eve, as was tradition, the dorks had a big dinner. George set out the milk and cookies and told everyone to hurry to bed, or Santa wouldn't come. They all did as they were told, and soon everyone in the Vortex was asleep.

George awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of something on the roof. He sat bolt upright, very excited. He listened intently and heard faint noises coming from downstairs. He sprung out of bed and ran to the stairs, clutching the banister and looking at the scene below.

A man in a red suit with a snow white beard was moving about the living room. He was placing presents under the tree, pausing to take a bite of cookie now and then. This could only mean one thing: Santa was real and inside the Vortex! 

George crept down the stairs, but as the house was falling apart, the stairs creaked. He stopped half way down and sucked in a breath. But Santa had heard him, and whirled around. George's heart sank. He hoped Santa wouldn't be too mad at him for not being asleep. 

But, to George's delight, the jolly man smiled and called out "Why hello, George! Merry Christmas!"

George ran the rest of the way down the stairs, straight to Santa. He enveloped him in a hug, which Santa returned. "Thank you, Santa! You answered my Christmas wish! I wanted to know that you were real, and you came! This is the best Christmas ever!"

George knew he couldn't hog Santa all night, because other children had wishes that needed fulfilled. He thanked Santa again, and ran upstairs and went back to sleep, happier than ever. 

Sydney and the others had been watching the whole time. When George went back to bed, they came out of hiding and thanked Sydney's dad for his work. They all went to sleep, happy in the knowledge that they could give the gift of continued believing to their friend.


End file.
